


A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Language, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

You were falling, down, down, down. Just as you were about to hit the floor, you gasped for air, sitting straight up in bed. Your eyes filled with tears as you looked over to Alex peaceful in his slumber. You rolled to your side, trying to fall back asleep. It was useless. Carefully, you crept out of bed to the bathroom, turning on the bath faucets. Tears drop onto your bare breasts as you try so hard to not sob loudly.

‘What if it happens he does it again?’ You bawled. ‘What if nothing has changed? What if he finds another one? Will he leave me this time?’ You cried harder into the washcloth.

You were always worried when Alex went back to Dublin for work, but not until last year. He said she was nothing, she was just an extra, he was drunk, blah, blah, blah. Typical excuses. How would you even know? Alex totally stopped talking to Marco for months after he blabbed to you. You had left him for a few months but he managed to sweet talk his way back into your life. You couldn’t help it. You loved him. But you still weren’t sure what would happen due to your insecurities. After that, you had always wondered if you were just a side chick or if there was another girl who was a side chick.

‘Just look at you. He’s going to go back and leave me.’ You sobbed, slumping down in the tub hugging your knees. The warm water trickled down your head. You were so preoccupied with your thoughts, the blue paint filling the bottom of the tub distracted you for a bit. You watched the different colors of washed out blue circle down the drain. ‘Just like my life.’ You softly cried as you laid down, allowing the water to mesmerize your senses. Your skin was growing numb, like how you wanted to feel. ‘If I just numb it, he will never know.’ Another batch of tears fell as the door opened.

Alex peeked in and quietly asked. “Y/N?” He stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him to not let out any more heat. “Are you okay baby?”

“Yeah.” You lied. “I’m almost done if you wanted to shower.” You sniffed in your runny nose and he knew.

“No, you aren’t. What’s wrong? Can I come in with you?” He said softly.

“I guess.”

As Alex pulled back the glass door, he looked down at you, your eyes puffy and bloodshot. His face turned to a frown, eyes full of guilt, he knew. He knew earlier when you were crying. His gut wrenched with disgust. He was so angry at himself. He knew how you had been treated in the past. How shitty the men you ‘dated’ treated you. You moved towards the front of the tub, allowing him room to sit behind you. You rested your head in the crook of his neck as his strong arms wrapped around your waist. He moved your wet hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear.

“I’m so sorry. What can I do to make it better? I never meant to hurt you.” He sniffed, tears welling up in his sky blue eyes.

“I don’t know. How do I know you won’t do it again? How do I know you don’t have someone waiting for you to come back, just like how I wait for you?” You sobbed and looked at the patterns of blue flowing down the drain from his torso.

“There is no one else. I promise you.” He whispered, kissing you lightly on your cheek. “I love you and only you.”

“I want to believe you.” You murmured. “I really do. Why do you even stay with me?”

He looked taken aback. “Because I love you. I think about you all day, every day.” He whispered.

“But look at me. You could have any perfectly blonde model with huge boobs and a great ass. Yet you pick me.” You sniffled. “I’m far from skinny. I feel like you could do so much better than me. I am a big girl Alex. You could just up and leave me any time you want for someone else. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Oh, Lille Mus. I am not going to leave you. I don’t care about all that. I love you for you. I love everything about you. You are perfect in my eyes. I was actually going to ask you a question, but I was afraid of your answer.” He shyly said, placing his chin on your shoulder.

“What? What do you want to know?” You questioned as you searched his face.

“Well, we have been together for three years now,” He hesitated. “and I, I wanted to ask you if you think you might possibly want to go with me to Dublin this time? I understand if you don’t want to. I just don’t want to be away from you for so long this time.”

“Really Alex? You want me to go with you? Are you sure?” You vacillated.

“Yes. I’ve known since I left you last year I wanted you with me.” He said in a low broken tone. “I need you.”

“What about my job? Our place here?”

“I’ll just have one of my lads move in for a while. They all love the dogs so that won’t be a problem. You can quit your job, or at least tell them you will be gone for a while if you don’t want to. Come with me Mus. Please?” He pleaded.

You chewed on the inside of your lip for a minute. “Okay. I’ll go with you. Are you sure you won’t be embarrassed by me? Or ashamed?”

“Never!” He exclaimed. “Why would I? And don’t you dare say ‘well look at me.’”

You smirked and replied. “Okay, okay. I won’t.”

Alex smiled. “Good. Now let’s get cleaned up. I’m going to have to buy all new bedding for them, we made a mess.” He lifted himself from the floor then pulled you into his arms.

You nodded in agreement as he grabbed the bar of soap from the ledge. He circled your back slowly. You laid your head on his chest and sighed. The soap fell from his hand as he reached for your face, pulling you in for a kiss. His lips lightly feathered yours. You wrapped your arms around his waist, running your hands down to his ass, grabbing each cheek in your hands and squeeze tightly. His hands tangled in your hair as he deepened the kiss. His tongue invaded your mouth while you glide your hands up his chest, placing your arms around his neck. You leaned heavily into him, pushing him against the wall. You felt his cock twitch against your stomach as he grew erect.

Alex pulled away from the kiss, panting. “I want to take you somewhere today. We can do this later.” He groaned as he planted a tongue-baited kiss on your lips once more.

You bit down hard on his bottom lip. “What? You don’t want me?” You playfully smacked him on his chest. “What can be more important than fucking like rabbits like we always do on the weekends?” You giggled softly.

“Oh now, why do you have to do that?” He said, looking at you with fake hurt in his eyes. “We don’t always fuck like rabbits. Sometimes like mice. Or dogs. Or cats.” You both burst out laughing.

“Well, where are we going?” You questioned.

“Like I’m telling you.” He teasingly said. “Let’s finish this up and get out of here.”

“Fine, fine.” You scoffed with a devious grin as you turned around facing the water.

Alex eyed you suspiciously. “Mus? What are...” He moaned.

Before he could finish his sentence, you had bent over to pick up the bar of soap he dropped on the floor, running your ass in circles around his cock.

“Is there something wrong my love?” You cooed, pushing your ass into him harder.

“Oh, fuck.” He stammered, taking your hips in his hands. He dug his shaft and balls into your cunt. A shock ran through your core as he started grinding the backside of his member up and down your folds.

You look over your shoulder, biting your lip innocently and said. “Oh, Alex. I’m sorry. Did I do that?”

His nostrils were flared, his jaw was clenched, his eyes blown with lust. He was trying so hard to stay on task. You knew how much he wanted you and you wanted him too. ‘Just one more final move and he’s mine.’ You thought as you grinned at him wickedly.

“N-no! Y/N!” He growled.

You didn’t have to say a word, just lick your upper teeth, bend over and cup his balls with your soapy hands, massaging ever so lightly.

“Let me clean these for you, babe.” You snickered when you heard him finally breathe out. You rolled them in your palm like Ben Wa balls. Alex became a moaning mess. He rocked your hips up and down the backside of his cock. You squeezed firmly and lightly tug his nuts downward.

“FUCK! Mus!” He roared as he lined his member with your core and plunged deep inside you with sheer force, almost knocking you forward. You tighten your walls as hard as you could around his cock causing him to snarl. He thrust in hard and slow, savoring each stroke while you milked his thick cock. The mind-numbing sense of pleasure grew within your soul. Your body became tingly, your walls violently contracted against his engorged cock.

“Oh God Alex!” You cried out in ecstasy.

“Cum for me Mus. Cum for me now!” Alex pleaded, nearly there himself.

You pushed yourself back into him, rolling your hips in a circle, coming undone. His grip on your hips tightened as he filled you to the brim one last time, releasing a hellacious roar that reverberated throughout the bathroom as he came.

“Oops.” You grinned as you put the soap in his hand. “You dropped this.” You said teasingly biting your lip.

He just stood there, looking at you, trying to catch his breath with a twinkle in his eyes. You lathered shampoo in your palms and built up a great lather in your long locks.

“You are such a shit head.” He wheezed with a smug smirk on his mug.

“I am?” You said, cocking a brow. “How so?” You finished rinsing out your hair.

“You just are!” He pouted as he rubbed soap on his chest and abs, his eyes focused on your voluptuous breasts and how the flow of shampoo washed away down your body.

“Well, hurry up babe. We don’t want to be late for whatever it is you wanted to take me to.” You sang, sucking his bottom lip in your mouth, tugging it lightly. As you slid open the shower door, Alex smacked your ass hard. You let out a yelp knowing the sting will last you well into the day, forever torturing you with the desire for his hard cock to be inside you once again. Alex knew too, he knew all too well.

A devilish smirk crossed his face as he said. “I’ll be out in a few minutes min elskede. I need to wash my hair.”

“Mkay babe.” You whispered, grabbing a towel and practically running from the bathroom.

‘Oh fuck. He just upped the ante.’ You thought, sitting on the bed. ‘This little fucker. It’s on now. Just wait.’ You squeezed your legs together as you tried to alleviate the persistent throb in your pussy. You dried yourself with the fuzzy hotel towel. Alex emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets still running down his torso. ‘FUCK!’ You squeezed your legs tighter.

“How do I need to dress?” You implore, pretending to be unaffected by the almighty beauty before you.

“Casual is fine.” He sang as stared at you with predator’s eyes.

You gulped. “Alright.” You said, leaning to stand.

Before you knew it, Alex had advanced on you, pushing you back into the bed, your hands pinned beneath his. His damp hair tickled your cheeks as he greedily kissed you. He positioned himself between your legs. He covered your neck in kisses, slowly making his way down to your breasts. He sucked in a nipple, tugging it hard with his teeth and flicking the tip frantically with his tongue. He made sure to give the other nub the same amount of attention. You were a quivering mess. Your hands tugging his lush brown hair roughly as he reached your belly button. He lazily licked and sucked the skin, occasionally darting his tongue into the button. His scorching breath swept across your folds causing you to whimper. Alex sucked the inside of your thigh, so close to your lips, his hair brushing your pussy. You wiggled underneath him but he stabilized your hips with his free hand. Suddenly, you felt a searing pain on the inside of your thigh. His mouth was latched to your thigh as he bit down hard. You winced in pain as he sucked in deeply.

“FUCK ALEX!” You hissed.

“Oh. I’m sorry Mus.” He said, licking his lips with a wicked grin.

Before you could stop him, he bit down on your other thigh, sucking in deep as his teeth dug into your skin. All you could do was writhe and whimper. You were so turned on, so wet. He had to notice, right?

“GOD DAMN IT ALEX!” You cursed.

“My, you are a wet one, aren’t you love?” He purred as he dipped his tongue into your folds, licking from back to front.

Your body shuddered. “Y-yes B-babe. It’s all for you.” You bleated.

“Good. Now get dressed. We need to go.” He said, snickering.

“What? The? FUCK!?” You exclaimed exasperatedly.

“We are losing daylight.” He stated. “Oh, and no panties.”

You let out a long sigh and get up to get dressed. You picked out a cute white strapless sundress with a beautiful pattern of large pink, blue and purple flowers bursting upwards from the long flowing hem. You open your panties drawer, pulling out a white thong.

“Nej! I said no panties.” Alex scolded.

You huffed as you placed them back in the drawer. “I always feel naked when you have me do this.” You whined.

“Well, duh. That’s the point.” He teased. “Get ready. I’ll be back. I want to go grab a drink from the machine down the hall.”

You smacked him on the arm and found a perfect pair of white open-toed sandals.

You looked in the mirror, ‘What am I going to do with this hair!’ you thought as you dragged a comb through it.

Finally, you decided to put it up in french braided piggy tails. You remembered you had two ponytail holders with tiny flowers on them in your bag. You retrieved them and your makeup kit and threw on a light amount of makeup after you tied your hair. You found Alex’s favorite perfume, putting it on. He came back to the room with a few fruit juice drinks. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw you.

“Min elskede. Du ser fantastisk ud.” He purred, eyeing you like a piece of candy he was about to suck on all day long. **((My love. You look amazing.))**

Your entire body blushed. “Thank you, baby.” You shyly said.

“Are you ready to go?” Alex asked as he chugged down a juice.

You nodded. “Yes, my love.”

He took your hand in his, pulling you into him. You felt his erect cock poking your hip as he planted a soft succulent kiss on your lips. Your pussy ached for him and he knew it. He ached for you too but had other plans for the day. He opened the door for you.

“M’lady.” He sang, bowing to you.

You giggled and said. “Why thank you, M’lord.”

His fingers entwined with yours as you waited for the elevator. His arm snaked around your waist, his lips on yours, hungry for your taste.

“Shit! I forgot my backpack. Hold the elevator when it gets here.” He ordered as he ran down the hall.

The elevator bell dinged as the door opened.

“Alex! Come on. It’s here!” You called out.

He came running down the hall, grabbed your hand and pulled you. He cradled your face as he softly kissed your forehead and down your nose. You slid your arms around his waist pulling him closer. His hard cock pressed against your hip as heat radiated from him.

“You feel that? It’s all yours. But later.” He whispered in your ear as the elevator doors opened.

The excitement was killing you. Your juices were trickling down your legs. You wanted nothing more than Alex to clean up the mess he was making but you knew he wouldn’t. He’s not done punishing you for what you did in the shower. Hand in hand, you made your way out to the busy street. Tons of bike riders coming and going. He led you towards the docks. The fresh air cooled your flushed face. You recognized this place! He was taking you to a secluded area of the docks where you used to meet and talk for hours, sometimes seeing both sunset and sunrise.

“What are we doing here?” You questioned.

“I want to capture you.” He beamed. “You look so amazing. More amazing than I had ever hoped for. Please allow me to photograph you.” He gave you a pouty face.

“Okay fine. But you know how I feel about this.” You huffed.

“I do. But I can’t help it.” He said shyly.

“What do you do, put them on your trailer wall on set?” You jested.

Alex blushed. “Some of them.” He quietly said.

“Oh, babe!” You cried out, flinging your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

He chuckled as he cradled you in his arms. “If I knew that I’d get this reaction, I would have told you sooner.” He gushed.

“So, where do you want me, my love?”

“Well anywhere and everywhere but at this moment, go sit by the flowers over there.” He advised.

“Your wish is my command.” You teased, smacking his ass as you walk to the flower bed.

He lightly growled, unzipped his pack to pull out his camera. Before you were even sat down, you could hear the shutter snapping picture after picture.

“Don’t let me distract you. Just enjoy the beauty of this place. The sunlight beaming on your soft skin.” His words sang in such a sweet melody, you relaxed, enjoying the surroundings.

In the distance, the sounds of bike chains turning in the spokes as riders went by. The busy street bustled with the motor of passing cars. You closed your eyes, taking in the scent of the canal. You leaned back, supporting yourself with your arms behind you. Alex drew closer, the shutter faster. You opened your eyes, only to see him crouched down in front of you in complete concentration. You glance down, noticing his cock is still erect. You bit your bottom lip at the sight. Alex grinned, knowing what you were thinking of. His sole purpose for today was to drive you completely and totally batshit nuts and so horny you wouldn’t be able to contain yourself, knowing at any given time you would explode and fuck his brains out where you were. It was his plan all along.

“You like what you see?” He said with a devilish smirk. “Show me just how much you like it.”

You looked at the bulge, biting your lip, the sting from the slap in the shower still residing on your butt. You let out a lusty moan, leaned back, propping a leg up on the flower bed barrier. You licked two of your fingers as you slowly hiked up your dress. Alex gulped loudly as he looked around to see if you could be seen. Your fingers found their way to your wet folds. You inserted your fingers deep into your pussy, softly moaning. Alex’s face became flushed all the while his finger holding down the shutter release button. He licked his lips, biting his tongue as he slid it back into his mouth, his breath quickening. Your head fell back as you began flicking your clit with your thumb.

“Oh, oh, oh, Alex.” You said breathlessly as you moaned.

“Fuck Mus. Fuck.” He croaked. “You can’t here. Please.”

You bit your bottom lip as you looked at him from hooded eyelids. “But you said to show you how much I liked your cock.” You cooed. “I-I love...” Your body shuddered. “Your cock. I-I wan-want you to...” You let out a bated breath. “Fuck me Alex. I want you to fuck me!” You squealed as you came. You brought your fingers to your mouth, sucking off any juices.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” He said with an animalistic tone. He advanced on you, his lips crash into yours searching for a taste of you. You moved your fingers to his mouth.

“My thumb still has some of me on it.” You enticed, rubbing his bottom lip with your thumb. Alex sucked it in and swirled his tongue around, lapping up every flavor of you.

“Mmm. Fuck you taste so fucking good Mus.” He gasped, running a finger through your slick. He captured your lips, muffling your moan. He snaked an arm around your lower back, pulling you close, your leg now draped over one of his. He released his camera from his hand, letting it fall to his side. His hand slipped up the nape of your neck to cradle your head. He plunged his fingers deep inside you, curling them to hit all the right spots. Your eyes fluttered shut and your mouth fell agape as he finger fucked you faster. His thumb quickly circled your clit, bringing you to the edge. He kissed you hard, stopping you from screaming out. Your body rocked into his hand as you slowly came down from your high.

Alex licked his fingers. “Oh yes. Even better than before.” He whispered in your ear.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to do that here.” You panted, licking his earlobe.

“I couldn’t help myself.” He murmured against your cheek. His gentle kisses caressed your cheek.

“I thought you were supposed to be teasing me tonight, Alex. What happened to that plan?” You said, sneakily unzipping his pants and sliding your hand in and through his boxers.

“Shit!” He growled as you cupped his balls.

His mouth latched onto your neck sucking and biting. You gingerly slid your thumb up the backside of his cock grasping it in your hands. Slowly, you stroke him.

“Oh, baby. You are so close aren’t you?” You purred in his ear.

“Yes...” He groaned through sloppy kisses on your neck. “I shouldn’t here. I can’t. Where will...” He whined as you stroked harder, faster.

“Let me worry about that when the time comes. Let me know when you are ready.” You quietly said.

His body became rigid. “Now! I’m about to now!” He sputtered.

You released his cock from its restraints, sucking the head into your mouth. You swirled your tongue quickly around the tip, licking the crevice, lapping up the pre-cum. He grabbed a handful of your hair as his savory juices hit the back of your throat. He pulled you up by the hair, slamming his lips into yours, his tongue invaded your mouth. Your tongue played with his as you slipped his cock back into his pants. He tugged on your bottom lip as he broke the kiss.

“Let’s hope no one saw us.” He said with a chuckle.

“Do you really care if they did?” You challenged him.

He ran his rough hands up your thighs and grinned. “No. I really don’t. I do, however, think this shoot is over.”

Alex placed his camera carefully into his backpack, stood up and offered you his hand. As he pulled you up, his other arm wrapped around you, hugging you tightly.

“Are you sure you want to move to Dublin with me?” He hesitated, looking shyly at the ground. “I do really want you there. Maybe I can see if you can get on as an extra. That would be fun, right?”

“Yes I do, Alex. Working as an extra would be awesome! Then I wouldn’t feel like a leech if I’m making my own money.” You quietly said.

His eyes met yours. “You are not a leech. You have never been a leech. Please don’t think that about yourself.” He reassured. “You are my queen, Y/N. Never forget that.” He kissed your forehead.

You smiled and nodded. “So when do we leave?”

“We still have a few months. I will need to go to America to do the comic con in San Diego. You can come with me if you’d like.” He offered earnestly.

“Oh, I would love that!” You exclaimed, jumping up and down like a school girl. “When is that?”

“It’s the end of July.” He said as a huge smile grew across his handsome face.

Your hand clasped to your mouth as you gasped. “That’s around my birthday!”

“I know.” Alex smirked. “I may have to plan some things to do while we are in America. Would you like that?”

Your eyes welled up with tears. “Yes. Can I see Mom?” You hesitated, your eyes look to the ground.

“Of course my love. I will make all of the arrangements. Just let her know you are coming.” He reassured, tipping your chin up to softly kiss you.

Tears stained your cheeks. You couldn’t believe after almost four years you were finally going to see your mom again. You were going to see home. You hooked your arms under Alex’s, pressing into his body.

“Thank you.” You wept into his chest.

“Mus, don’t cry. It will be okay.” He said tenderly.

“These are happy tears, baby. They are happy tears.” You mumbled into his chest.

“Good. We should get going. It’s getting dark and I’m hungry.” He said, patting his belly.

You smiled. “So, what are we going to do next?”

“You will see Lille Mus. You will see.” He said wickedly.

You walked hand in hand to the little Italian place down the street, sitting down for a delicious meal and some intoxicating whine.


End file.
